User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Sorry lol. Ive read half of your fanfiction its reall really good!. dragon Ball MS i believe i like SupremeGogeta and the Ultimate Android and how Chiaotzu got really made. I also like the fact youve brough all of the characters into this story and they all have major roles. I think this story would be a much much better replacment of GT i think they should of made GT just like your story!. Keep up the good work. Soilder5679 23:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude the only things i like about GT are Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta,Nova Shenron,Ice Shenron, and Super Android 17 and when the villains came out of hell. The rest i hated like Pan i couldint stand her. Awesome fanfiction ive read half of it so far. Soilder5679 23:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude i agree with you. What happend to your talk page dude?. I did a rant on Gt but it was kinda a little overboard lol. Soilder5679 23:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Not much im waching Family Guy lol. you?. I really liked Baby Buu in your story and 5th and 6th form Frieza and Cooler and the ultimate Android. Plus it was cool to see Super Saiyan King Vegeta. im going to give it a rating of 96 percent.Heres the rant i did on GT http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/t67-dragon-ball-gt-rant it was a little crazy lol you dont have 2 read it if you dont want to. Soilder5679 00:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude Family Guy is awesome!. There was this one episode were Peter was in denial that he was fat! and Brian was like you have your one gravitational orbit lol!. No problem dude your storys awesome!. Soilder5679 00:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude ive seen every episode two lol. The new ones arint as funny but i still like them lol. Soilder5679 00:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude you wanna write a fiction which redues GT?. Soilder5679 02:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm back Gogeta. I'm not having a break. I am remaking my forth slideshow on here, but I need more pics of Goku and Vegeta as children to finish it. Thanks. You doing cool? 20:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It's getting quite late now I will finish the slideshow tomorrow. Promise. Bye. From Nappa'sgoatee Last night I saw Nappa77 add the categories Fusee to alot of pages, Do you want that category on pages? may 28 Hello, nothing much recently, something big just happened! Check my (In my life section) on my user page to see what it is because I really don't want to type it again. And the packing took so long, I mean I had to stay awake ti'll 2:00 this morning just to finish packing. And other than that, my friend Matt turned 12 today, but there is nothing else. May, 28th, 2011, at 5:47 P.M. CST Slide shows When I try to work on a slide show it does not let me make a caption for my pictures (The reason I HAVE slideshows is because I use my bro's computer) either its my computer or there is something wrong with this Wiki slideshow builder thing. I think it is my computer because everyone else can do it. i saw your new slideshow and i dont uderstand what the purpose of the scary face pic? 04:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) btw my cousin gohankai still cant make a sign up he is so mad. lol 04:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) he would appreaciate it if you made him one. 21:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks he wants his user name to be GohanKai. thanks for the favor. 01:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) you can email me the password or just leave it on my talk page it doesnt matter really. 01:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) youve done enough avatars on me. 01:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) when he gets back on his computer (10/15 mins) 01:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) not much. just helped GK fix up his page. he says thank you. 01:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) WOAH! Everything's BLUE! Jimmykiller9 15:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Which one? Which Slideshow? blue everthings blue!? hmm i like it!! 16:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Are the colors going to stay like this until the 4th of July? may 30 thats cool but isnt it a little early for 4th of july colors? 19:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) i guess it fits with memorial day. 19:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but why doesn't Blalafoon already know your pass? may 30 Ok let me know if you want me to change anything. may 30 Quote Template Hi, I noticed that the background has been changed but the quotes words in the template are hard to see with this new background. Could someone either change the quote template so it is easier to see. IceMoonCloud 22:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) My friends slideshow someone how got added to my sigs section, and part of my sig is next to the slideshow it looks really bad. may 30 Why'd you have me make the American sig for you if you don't even use it? may 30 That's because it's not your main sig, you have to use it by Doing may 30 I'll see if Blalafoon can fix it when he gets back on since he has my pass may 30 It seems like everything is red, white, and blue today. may 30 Your welcome. You should see my newest sig on the DBW it's awesome. may 30 Yes that's a good thing. I've either been on here or been helping pull out carpet today. may 30 It's been 90 degrees and HUMID where I live. may 30 Yeah I'll be going into 7th grade. I'm pretty much done with school, I only have math and spelling left. may 30 Cool. may 30 problem i would like to report a problem. due to the color change (which is awsome btw) the text on the Android 19 page has been rendered illegible. just thought that might need to be fixed. 02:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) How are you dude?. Did you see the episode of Family guy with the Retarted Horse? lol. Soilder5679 00:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gogeta! How's it goin' for you? Okay? I saw the new episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. They really messed up 18's voice! That really takes away one of the qualities of her being attractive... lol Nappa77 00:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Well Gotek is a user too, i saw him and i liked his edits. He should be able to be user of the month like all the others! 17:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude i love that one! remember the episode were a kid named Kyle was bullying Chris and Peter started bullying people! thats my favorite or the one when Peter had to go back to the 3rd grade. Enyways would you like to join a wiki me and some users from the dbz wiki created?. Due to spam on the dbz wiki and anti fanboy blogs and stuff its about dbz but not about fanfiction. ill rank you a admin if you want. Soilder5679 18:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Its okay dude but im glad you think its a goo idea,yeh though that family guy episode was awesome!. I like this wiki more then the dbz wiki i think im going to stay here and help you make this wiki a better place even though its allready awesome!. Soilder5679 18:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude im going to send out a advertisment on my forum telling users to join the Ultra Dragon Ball wiki!. We have 28 users. if thats okay with you. Soilder5679 18:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) lol k.Your a awesome guy man. Why cant we add real dbz pages right now?. Soilder5679 20:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you your awesome to. When i finish my power level guide for the Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Anime will you check it out?. Soilder5679 23:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude. So far ive done the Cell Games,Cell Saga,Android Saga,Garlic Jr Saga,King Piccolo Saga,Tienshinhan Saga,red Ribbon army Saga,Pilaf Saga all for the Anime lol i plan on doing GT even though the only things I like about GT are Nuova Shenron,Syn Shenron,Eis Shenron,Super Saiyan 4. The rest i hated lol. Your fanfiction was much much better then GT thats how they should have done it. Soilder5679 00:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What brings me here I join the Dragon Ball Wiki and saw the link to this wikia and decided i'd like to make some fan fiction of my own which isn't alowed at the other wiki. Btw i like some of the fan fiction you have made. Also i'd like to share my love of Dragon Ball/Z/GT with some fellow fans.SSJ4 Vegito 01:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we need another segment. We have enough. 03:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me that "Oh my god" is not allowed on this place. I have no problem with the abbriviation though. Just please tell me that's not allowed. 03:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :O! Supremegogeta, souldn't you consult with your other administrators before making decision's this big! I also had a talk with my mom, she said"I have been proud of you for coming this far, banning these words from the website. But if it bothers you this much, just walk away". Right now that is at a 10% right now. Please change your mind, because if you eventually don't, you will lose 1 Administrator, and 1 Beurocrat (That is me and Ava558). So please don't make me leave over this. 15:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) But you simply don't comprehend this. So what if they are not of the same religion, I had another talk with my mom and she said "The owner of that wiki should mold his rules to all religion's, because when other people are saying this, it makes the person reading it uncomfortable". They might be of a different religion sure, but it makes other people of the religion I'm in uncomfortable. 16:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you know I'm with Blalafoon in this whole argument. And I also was talking with my mom, and I said maybe is we say we would quit you would say ok fine we wont say OMG. So that means if hes laveing I'm comeing with him. Maybe our mom was right, maybe we sould leave, because I have to go to Coloroto in 8 more days, for about 40 days. With out anyone from my family! Just me and my friend, so if you say it's not ok to say I might still be in-active. So if you allow OMG I'm out and so is Blalafoon. 16:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Idk. You know even if I'm a kid dosent mean I'm not stirced with rules. Takeing Gods name invane just is not allowed in our home. So if you're a cristion, that really dos'nt make it ok to say. 16:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) All right, you drive a hard bargon. But sadly, If the vote think its ok to say. Me and Blalafoon are delieting all the pages, pictures, and catogtrys we made. 16:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) She meant our fan fiction pages. Those will be coming with us if we leave. 17:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah. But you know you can't un do a burocrat. Once a burocrat, all ways a burocrat! Burocrats can undo a blockage. He will un-do mine and his. So what do ya say now? 17:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) But they are our fiction pages. And that is what YOU did when you left those wiki's, not me. 17:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) She told me that she was joking. 17:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Awww, you got me there. But still, I'm leaving if it is ok to say on this wiki. There is nothing you can do about it. And can we make real dragon ball pages? 17:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, And it's not my choice, its my moms. She dosen't want us an a websight that has things that we can't say in real life. 17:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ;( I know, wait. She dosen't know the best! Well, maybe she dose. NAH! She hates math, Thats co co! So I do get to go ta Coloroto, For 40 days, with out my parents, it takes 15 hours for us to get there. But they have a giant pool! Awesome! Seeing as we arent going to put our pool up this year, I atleast get to go in a pool this year! Just not my family, seeing as they arent going. No, not Blalafoon, just me and my friend. So that cheers me up! Well, not much. That means I can't edit, unless they have a computer or lap top. Besides, I was up last night untill 1:50 ish on my computer. That was kinda hard because everyone was sleeping, so I had to stay quite! But sadly, my mom cought me. :] 17:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :0 Lucky!!! right now for us its 61°F 17:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No, and no again! How would I know when ou edit it untill you publish it. I guess it's just working on geting the picture uploaded! 17:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you said your a christian right? 19:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC)